


《归巢》 9

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 8





	《归巢》 9

银赫眯起眼，细细地打量起李东海，李东海神色自若，在他看过来时淡淡地笑了一下。

银赫没看出任何倪端便放弃了，但他心里隐隐觉得李东海有事没有告诉自己，具体是什么他不清楚，也说不出来，只是觉得对方身上有什么东西不一样了。

这种感觉非常不好，就像一口气堵在胸口吐不出来咽不下去一样。

他想起那晚，明明已是凌晨，对方听筒里却传来了陌生男人的声音，随后两人又说了些什么他不得而知，可是深更半夜李东海家里有陌生人这一点已经让他无比讶异了。

“你……”银赫的表情很不好，面露怀疑：“那天给你打电话，谁在你家？”

李东海一愣，想了几秒才反应过来对方说的是李赫宰留宿他家的那晚。

“那天送我回家的朋友，当时太晚了，就在我那儿住了一晚。”

“你怎么随随便便带人回家？”银赫不喜，语气中带着指责。

李东海无奈：“不是随随便便，银赫，那天给苏沛送钥匙也是他载我过去的。”

银赫不语，他想起苏沛说，那日李东海与一同前来的男人暧昧不清过于亲密，看向李东海的目光便愈发阴沉起来。

李东海不似普通男子阳刚、粗糙，反倒是五官清秀皮肤白皙，骨架也比一般人小些，平日里一言一行低调随和，只是坐在那就让人觉得好生亲切，忍不住想要靠近。

这样的李东海，就像是藏在贝壳里的一颗珍珠，靠的近了、掰开看瞧仔细了就会被他所吸引，不论是男性还是女性。

银赫不知想到什么，眼神危险：“李东海，你不要跟一些不三不四的人扯上关系。”

李东海发懵——不三不四？是在说李赫宰吗？

银赫在对面喋喋不休：“有很多事你不明白，不是人人都像我一样，你知不知道有些群体里的人会……会心怀不轨，接近你是有目的的。”

李东海听着听着有些想笑，眼前的这个人，这么多年恋爱不断，自己从未干涉或是说过什么，等到他看清了、放手了，想要逐渐把自己摘干净的时候，银赫却转过头来对他的朋友指指点点，拿出过来人的样子教育他。

这算什么？

“银赫。”李东海突然开口，声音不大不小，用一贯柔和的声音投下一颗炸弹。

“我有没有告诉过你，我喜欢男人？”

也许这种说法并不准确，不过已经不重要了，在很多年前，他的确喜欢上了身边的一个玩伴，而对方恰好是男生而已。

银赫怀疑自己听错了：“你说……什么？”

李东海笑了笑，似乎不把自己说的话当回事：“我喜欢男生，很早以前就发现了，你不知道吗？可能是我忘记告诉你了。”

银赫一脸的不可置信，呆坐在椅子上一时之间无法回神。

“所以，你能做的事我为什么不行？”

李东海依旧笑着，语气却难得的严肃起来，他不想听到银赫用评价的态度来指点他的生活、他的朋友，他希望银赫可以尊重属于他的方式和选择。

银赫捏紧拳：“什么我的事？”

“我的意思是，既然你可以和苏沛谈恋爱、同居，我的家里为什么不能出现男人呢？”

更何况李赫宰只是在他家借宿一晚，他们俩没有任何不清不楚的特殊关系——只不过这句话李东海没有说。

“李东海你……”银赫睁大眼睛，保持着受到惊吓的模样：“你还跟人同居了？”

李东海迟疑了一下，第一次对银赫撒了谎：“……对。”

“男人？”

“是。”

李东海忍不住在心里对李赫宰抱歉，实在不好意思，在你不知道的地方把你塑造成这种角色，就暂时让我借你的存在用用吧。

银赫大叫：“你怎么能做这种事！你……”

吧台前的人被他的音量吸引，朝这边望过来，银赫反应过来后压低声音，紧紧盯着李东海：“你知不知道你在干什么！你？说自己喜欢男人，还跟男人同居了？你在想什么李东海！”

李东海好笑：“干嘛这么惊讶，你跟苏沛在一起的时候我说什么了吗？”

“这怎么能一样！李东海你别转移话题，现在是谈你的事！跟我有什么关系！”

“怎么不一样了。”李东海平静地反问：“大家都是人，你可以和男人交往，我喜欢的对象也可以是男人。”

银赫张张嘴说不出话，眼前的李东海让他觉得陌生。

相处二十多年，他第一次知道李东海喜欢男人，为什么他会反应这么大？是反感吗？不是，毕竟他自己也跟男人谈恋爱甚至上床。可他就是难以接受，他一想到李东海会与别人拥抱、接吻，或是做更加亲密的事，他就觉得怒火不打一处来，那种焦虑、烦躁让他现在就想气得掀桌子。

李东海喜欢男人？他怎么没看出来？为什么现在才说？自己在他身边那么久，他如果早点说的话……

银赫一颤，早点说就怎样？他刚刚想到什么了？

他难得的慌乱起来，急忙问：“是不是因为我跟苏沛？你是因为我跟他的事受影响了对不对？你跟那个人在一起也只是出于好奇是吗？”

李东海摇头，一字一句缓缓地说道：“不，我没有受任何人的影响，也不会做冲动草率的决定。”

银赫脸色复杂，靠在椅背上沉默起来。

李东海看了眼手机，午休快结束了，他得回去了。

“我该上楼了，你下午不是也有会吗？几点的？”

银赫不做声，目光跟随着李东海，他还是不能相信，在他看来，李东海不是那种随便的人，怎么可能短短几周就跟人同居了。

他甚至想是不是因为自己沉浸在恋爱里冷落了李东海，太久没有关心他了，所以李东海在跟他开玩笑、闹脾气。

“行。”银赫点头，抬起下巴对李东海说：“你把人带出来我见见，你都跟人住在一起了，我这个要求不算过分吧。”

这下换李东海为难了，他会那样说只是不想再在银赫和别人的关系中扮演任何角色了，可他哪里有什么同居对象，李赫宰只是他用来搪塞银赫，让自己不处于下风的借口罢了。

“我、我……”李东海强撑着说：“有机会介绍你们认识。”

说罢他落荒而逃，留下银赫在身后狠狠磨牙，最后一拳锤子桌子上。

“李总，该上飞机了。”

秘书在身旁轻声提醒，李赫宰收回思绪，手机屏幕依旧是黑的，再也没收到一条回信。

打开聊天窗口，最后一句是他发送的消息——

你喜欢什么？

时间已经过去好几个小时，无论他怎么刷新都等不来对方的回答。

再往上翻，那些零碎的日常出现在眼前，他们俩的对话没进展、没营养，只是看着让人舒心，李赫宰闲下来的时候喜欢翻一翻。

有时候他发过去一条可能要等一两个小时才会收到李东海的回复，那人不知道启用静音模式了还是真的在忙，发来的回信也是寥寥几个字，李赫宰一边转手机一边瘪嘴——

欲擒故纵的家伙。

过了一会儿又在心里添上一句，你要是会欲擒故纵倒是好了。

秘书看着自家老板一动不动，十分钟前她就已经催过一次，这是第二遍了。

“李总……”

“听见了，催什么催，嫌上去坐的不够久是么。”

李赫宰一脸不耐地站起来，秘书小姐战战兢兢地跟在后面，心说老板好凶她真的好害怕。

周六下午，神童把李东海约出来见面，说是一位朋友手里有套精装房，各方面都符合李东海的要求，拎包入住，问他有没有兴趣过来看看。

李东海欣然同意，午饭后坐车来到了约定地点。

“哥。”见了面，李东海将手里的热拿铁递过去，神童尝了一口，眼神揶揄道：“哟，连我喝什么都打听好了。”

李东海也笑起来，说谢谢哥为我操心房子的事情。

神童嘿嘿直笑：“哪里哪里，客气什么。”

两人一同往小区里走，神童夹着手包俨然一副房地产开发商的样子，电话里说的不多，进来了李东海才知道要看的房子是四季绿都的二期，他忍不住开口：“这边的话，房价不便宜吧。”

“我也不清楚房价，我住的地方三万多，这片好像还贵点。”

李东海不语，虽说他是租不是买，但……还是先看了再说吧。

神童熟络的走进单元，大门的密码也一清二楚，走出电梯李东海左右看了看，是一梯两户的住宅房，走廊里宽敞亮堂，神童来到一户门口掏出钥匙。

李东海好奇：“哥，你的朋友呢？他不来吗？”

“啊。”神童给他解释：“他这两天回老家了，听说有人要租房就托我陪着看看。”

李东海点头，心说神童跟这位房主的关系真不错。

打开门，空旷的客厅出现在眼前，李东海简单看了下，旁边是厨房和卫生间，往里走是卧室，空间比目前他住的要大两倍，屋子尽头还有一间书房，加张床就能当客房了。

“还行吧？”神童打开灯，推开客厅的落地窗来到阳台：“视线不错啊，二期的绿化做的比一期好。”

李东海也很满意，他喜欢卧室里的飘窗，以后可以摆台小桌子，在那里看书喝咖啡；厨房的吧台设计也很棒，他就一个人，与其坐在空荡荡的餐桌吃饭，吧台似乎更好；阳台已经封上了，还好还好，他有点恐高，如果是一道栏杆他到时候还要请工人上门一趟。

虽然只看了一圈，但李东海已经爱上这套房子了——如果他的积蓄再多一些，能买下来就好了。

“嗯，我挺喜欢的。”他由衷的说。

“那就这儿了？”

“嗯……”李东海拘谨起来：“不知道房东定的租金是多少，虽然这里各方面条件都不错，但如果太高的话我就……”

神童想起那人敷衍的一句“你看着办”，眼珠转了转伸出两根手指头：“呃……那就两、两千五？”

李东海诧异：“两千五？”

真的假的？没有其他要求吗？房东做慈善吗？

神童揣摩着李东海的脸色，不知道是说高了还是怎样，李东海的工资应该不低吧，还是这人其实很抠门？

他心里可羡慕了，这种好事自己怎么没碰上啊。

“算了，大家都是熟人，零头也不要了，两千一个月你看怎么样？”

只见李东海还是忧心忡忡，一副犹豫的样子。

这……不能再少了吧，再少下去会不会露馅啊。

李东海皱着眉，迟疑道：“哥，我知道你一定为我争取了很多，但……这个价格会不会让你难做啊……”

神童暗自呼出一口气，摆摆手：“没事没事，我那是……老朋友了，房子空着也是空着，这不是你赶巧嘛，正好他要租，正好你碰上，哎呀，要不说你运气好呢。”

“哦。”李东海信以为真，懵懵懂懂的点点头，连忙说：“那真的是太谢谢你了神童哥，还有你的朋友，请你一定转告他，等他回来我请他吃饭，再好好的感谢他。”

神童应下，说自己一定转告。

“这个……你先签，等我朋友回来让他把名字补上。”

为了逼真，神童不知从哪翻出一张合同，摊开放到李东海面前，李东海认认真真阅读条约，最后在乙方签下自己的大名。

“我会小心居住的，不会把房子弄脏弄坏。”

李东海很诚恳，神童看在眼里竟有些许心虚。

签完合同李东海心情很好，这里摸摸那里摸摸，已经在想什么时候搬过来，要如何装饰家里了。

晚上，李东海请客在楼下的馆子里点了菜，神童正式把钥匙交给李东海，李东海一直对神童道谢，说帮了自己大忙，他都不知道该如何感谢了。

神童笑而不语，他又没什么损失，还在人家那混了个熟脸，两边都讨好真是桩好买卖。

李东海谢绝了神童帮忙搬家的好意，说再麻烦哥就太过意不去了，回去的路上他联系好了搬家公司，时间定在明天上午。

握着手机，李东海想起已经好多天没有收到李赫宰的消息了，也不知道远在大洋彼岸的人具体是在哪个国家？时差是多少？他这边夜幕降临，那边是否还在梦乡中呢？

李东海摩挲着屏幕犹豫不决，自己这边解决了一件重要的事，迫切想与人分享，想来想去他打开对话窗，手指在屏幕上敲敲打打，一句话反复删减不知说什么最为恰当。

——运气很好，找到了心仪的房子，等你回国邀请你来做客。

李东海抱着手机咬紧嘴唇，思索良久，把后面一句删掉才发送出去。

呼……他的脸有些烫，这好像是自己第一次主动给李赫宰发消息。

他收到会是什么心情？自己是否唐突，打扰到他工作了？还好没有发邀请他做客那句话，李赫宰那么忙，可能早已忘记那日随口的一句客套了吧。

还是说自己根本就不该贸然发消息给他，不是早就告诉自己这段时间联系不上吗……

等李东海后悔想要删除的时候已经晚了，他望着对话窗里孤零零的问候，干脆关掉手机，眼不见心不乱。

远在大洋彼岸，正处于清晨的李赫宰收到一条信息，他看完后勾了勾唇没有回复，只是没有关上手机，任他亮着躺在自己手边。

“Hyuk，You smiled！”

与李赫宰一起在酒店露台享用早餐的合作方感叹着，问：“What are you happy about?”

李赫宰擦擦嘴敛去笑容：“Nothing.”

次日，搬家公司来的时候李东海已经把一切都收拾好了，走之前看到茶几上的小章鱼，原本是想一并塞进箱子，但最后还是被他拿起来揣在怀里，想起李赫宰说抓了三四十次才抓到，忍不住把胳膊收紧了些。

新家好像从未有人居住过，连洗碗槽都干干净净，只是有些灰尘，李东海打开所有窗户通风，将房子从里到外全部打扫一遍后，才开始摆放新家具。

做完这一切李东海有些累了，他躺在沙发上，想着以后可以晚些起床、阳台可以养几盆万年青心里就热热的感到满足开心。

周一下班回家的路上，李东海顺路在市场买了些菜，结果回到家犯了难，他发现自己竟然不会用新家的镶入式电磁炉。

这……不会坏了吧。

他按来按去，电磁炉一点反应都没有，自己倒是越来越饿，渐渐的失去耐心。

手机毫无征兆地响了一声，李东海随意一瞟，发现竟然是来自李赫宰的消息。

他不是在国外吗？正疑惑着，李东海打开手机，只见短短几个字——

下飞机了。

李东海靠在桌前回复起来，嘴角不自觉地染上笑意。

还是国内的空气好吧。

发出去他才想起来最近灰蒙蒙的，手机都显示重度空气污染。

啊……我说错了，最近雾霾很严重，你可能会不适应。

没有。

那边顿了顿——国内的好。

好什么啊，难不成李赫宰是出去探测沙尘暴了吗。

正想着，李赫宰的消息又进来了。

在做什么？

准备做饭，但家里的电磁炉出了点问题。

李东海继续打字——哦对了，我搬进新家了。

我知道。

李东海奇怪——你怎么知道？

你告诉我的。

李东海往上翻，他都忘记自己给李赫宰发过消息了。

这时，手机忽然震动起来，定睛一看居然是李赫宰的来电，李东海惊呼一声，心说短信发的好好的，李赫宰干嘛给他打电话，他并不想接李赫宰的电话啊。

至于为什么不想，他也不知道，可能是突然患上了什么接电话恐惧症吧。

手机锲而不舍地震动着，对方似乎很有耐心，势要听到李东海的声音，李东海犹豫再三按下接听，第一次跟人打电话这么紧张。

“喂？”

“李东海。”对面的人十分平静地念着他的名字，两人不知道隔着多少距离，李赫宰的声音通过手机与平时不太一样，不知道是不是累了的缘故，听起来哑哑的有些低沉。

“怎么了？突然打给我……”

李赫宰的低笑藏在鼻音里模糊不清：“没事，就是告诉你我回国了。”

“哦……”李东海的嘴巴里有点苦，干巴巴地问：“国外好玩儿吗？”

问完他才反应过来李赫宰是去工作的，他的问题显得又蠢又傻。

“还行，都差不多。”

说完李赫宰问：“家里怎么了，还没吃饭？”

“嗯，新家里的电磁炉有点高级，我还不知道怎么用……哎，电线也找不到，是不是没插电啊。”

李东海爬进下面的柜子里摸索，李赫宰那边传来悉悉索索的声音，李东海没在意，继续捣鼓手头的事情。

“不早了，下楼吃吧。”

“说得也是，等我明天问问神童哥好了。”

“问他做什么？”

“啊，这房子是神童哥找熟人租给我的，其实我不应该找他，但目前还没有房东的联系方式，等明天一起问问好了。”

“嗯。”李赫宰的声音变得有些远，像是在用手机操作什么，几秒钟后继续说：“楼下有竹筒饭，还有砂锅煲，如果你想吃清淡的，拐弯有一家卖海鲜粥。”

李东海已经在穿外套了，他一边听着一边抓起钥匙，外面有点冷他又带上毛线帽，打开门踏出去的一瞬间他才感觉不对劲，嘟囔着打断李赫宰：“你是不是搜错了，我已经搬家了李赫宰，现在住的地方你怎么会……”

抬眼的一瞬间，李东海愣在原地，嘴里的话还没说完：“知……道……”

只见李赫宰推着登机箱从电梯里走出来，一周不见，那人没有什么变化，一身休闲西装，带着夜晚的潮湿，在距离两三米的地方与李东海对视。

李赫宰看见李东海穿得鼓囊囊的，帽子快要把眼睛遮住，忍不住上前给人翻起帽檐，手指的凉意让李东海确定眼前的人是真实的。

李赫宰放下电话，在李东海呆若木鸡的状态下轻笑道：“这么听话？已经想好要吃什么了？”


End file.
